1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication service method and a communication service apparatus, that are able to supply additional services such as, for example, an advertisement propagandizing service of selling goods, an electronic commerce service and the like, in a private communication environment between specific users in a communication network capable of transmitting arbitrary data including moving images. The present invention further relates to a communication terminal apparatus and a communication system, both capable of receiving such services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the progress of various data processing technologies including communication technologies, coding technologies and the like, a portable terminal apparatus capable of processing a great deal of data such as data of a moving image.
Conventionally, for example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-164137 discloses an information processing apparatus that supplies a previously prepared other piece of information, for example advertisement information, in addition to a piece of information that an user requested when the apparatus picks up the information in an information network. Moreover, the above mentioned Patent Publication also discloses that the information to be added is image information, audio information or text information. However, although the Patent Publication discloses exchange process of information between an user terminal and a server, the Patent Publication does not disclose a technique for adding a previously prepared other piece of information into an updated piece of information in the exchange process of information between user terminals.
Then, if the use of a communication network in a broader band is used, which is expected in the near future, it is considerable that a communication terminal capable of processing a great deal of data such as data of a real time moving image (hereinafter, it is called a live image or moving image) comes into wide use.
Moreover, as one such communication terminal to become widely popular, a communication terminal in a visual telephone (TV telephone) form that has conventionally been made to be fit for practical use in conformity with various systems, namely a portable communication terminal apparatus capable of mutually transmitting live image is considerable.
By the way, almost all the communication terminal apparatus in such a visual telephone-type have been placed at a position of an apparatus only for private communication because only the transmission of live image between terminal apparatus to be aimed at.
Then, as a result, there has not been examined the connection between the communication terminal apparatus and the environment of the so-called electronic commerce such as the introduction and the advertisement of selling goods and moreover the actual dealings that are widely used in communication networks.
However, it is apparent that such a visual telephone-type communication terminal apparatus capable of transmitting moving image at real time is effective as a system related to such electronic commerce, and more effective services and systems using such communication terminal apparatus have been desired.